


Sometimes love is not enough

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Oikawa overworks himself at practice like usual but this time it comes with a stomach ache and other scary things...An au of an au, it’s better if you read “Lost, but now I am found” before this, but also can be read on its own.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Sometimes love is not enough

It's a normal, normal day at practice every one's warming up at their own corner chit chatting among themselves. But for odd reason, Oikawa Tooru has on dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, it has been going on all day and he even biting

his lips way too many times. he can't seem to get rid of

the feeling so while he waits for the rest of the team to join him and Iwaizumi, all he can do is press his body closer to the alpha's. The ace probably noticed it from either knowing his too well or from his scent because he then proceed to rub confuting circle on the Omega's back. The team joined in and the coach divides them into teams and let them practice, calling out once in a while for them to be careful of a mistake or help them out. By the time of fifth set the dreadful feeling in the captain's stomach turn into a strange painful sensation, Oikawa straits to chew on the inside of his bottom lip to try to hide the pain but again Iwaizumi notices and yells out to him from the opposite side of the court " You good, shitty-Kawa?"

“Im fine , Iwa Chan. Lets get back to practice”.

Near the end of the 6th set , he and Watari Shinji , the Libero, bump into each other while running after a ball. Ungracefully, he falls onto his bottom. Watari Apologies and help him up and the coach blows the whistle to end the practice matches and tell them that they have an hour of individual practice before a meeting. People starts making their ways off the court to go grab balls and pair up or group up to practice, Iwaizumi Hajime and Kindaichi make their way to him with a ball in their hand “Oikawa san, can I please practice blocking with you and Iwaizumi San" ask Kindaichi cheerfully and the Alpha smiled at the younger beta warmly

" Yeah, …...um, go ask Muttsun to join you" the Omega's voice was wary. Kindaichi nods and runs off to Mutsukawa, who then walk over with the first year beta to join them.

Oikawa Tooru is tired, more than he usually is after practice. His legs feels wobbly, his knee has a strange stinging sensation to it, and the painful feeling in his stomach has gotten so much worst. It feels like his insides had been wrapped together and pull into different directions. The setter places his hand on his stomach and winces, which doesn’t escape the ear of his best friend, unfortunately. 

“What’s wrong?” The alpha asked and Oikawa shakes his head, “don’t tell me it’s not thing, it’s clearly something you idiot” 

“My stomach hurts. But it’s fine Iwa-chan” 

“You should sit out, Yahaba can set for us” before Oikawa can say his ‘buts’ the ace a water bottle into his mouth and tells him to sit down on a bench. He sits down on the floor next to the bench and bring his knee close to his chest as he try to breathe and push the overwhelming pain in his stomach away. Iwaizumi come to check on him after a while, “you feeling better yet?” The omega let out a shaky breathe, “hey, Tooru, look at me. Are you feeling better?” 

“N-No” he spoke up, “It hurts so much Hajime. Please help me” 

“Come on, lets go to the nurse office” Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi help him get up with one arm around the setter waist and the setter’s arm around his neck. The omega reaches behind himself to dust his pants out of habit when he feels something wet on his hand, then his legs. He looks at his hand and see red liquid decorating it and when he looks down at his legs, the same crimson liquid was slowly making its way down his legs. 

“O-oh my god… Iwa- Iwa chan. What’s wrong with me” Oikawa blurted out with tear filled eyes and trembling voice, sounding terrify out of his mind. Iwaizumi picks him up bridal style while yelling at the coaches to call the ambulance and for Hanamaki to grab their bags from the locker room.

  
  


The ambulance approaches as the omega starts sobbing and holding his stomach tighter, they put him on a gurney and the alpha hoping into the ambulance. The paramedics ask him what happened then for their ages and tells Iwaizumi to call Oikawa’s parent to tell them to meet them at the nearby hospital. 

At the hospital a nurse ask Iwaizumi if Oikawa is allergic to anything, what his blood type is and if it’s possible if Oikawa might be pregnant. And then it dawns on him that they had unprotected heated sex about a month ago. “I- I don’t know…. May - maybe. Please help him, please” the nurse reassured him that they will do everything they can, Oikawa’s parent joins him about 20 minutes later. 

About an hour later, the doctors asked to talk to Oikawa’s parents to talk to him privately, and a nurse asks if Iwaizumi wanted to see his friend, of course he said yes. There’s he was, lying on the green hospital bed, blood and a saline bag hanging on a pole next to him, Oikawa’s asleep but his heartbeat is beating peacefully on the monitor next to him. Oikawa’s parents walked in after a while and Oikawa Mei kisses her son on the forehead and wiping away a couple tears that were rolling down her face. Oikawa Kenzou, Oikawa’s father, patts him on the back then clear his throat, “Hajime, we need to ask you something” 

“Yes, sir?” He turns away from his friend to face the older alpha,

“Did you know that Tooru was, um, pregnant?” The young alpha’s eyes are wide, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to form words but couldn’t.

“Is- is the baby okay? Oh god, p-please tell me the baby and Oikawa are okay” his heart clenched, his whole body felt numb. He and his best friend were going to have a baby together. Damn it!! He should have known, he was always with Oikawa and he should have noticed that his best friend was pregnant. 

“They’re both okay, he has to be on bed rest for a week. I’m taking that you didn’t know” said the omega’s father, his mother shimmed in,

“Do you know who the father would be, Hajime-kun?” She sigh, “we didn’t even know that he was….active with anyone”

“Um…. that would be me, Oikawa san” he rubbed his face before continuing, “Tooru wasn’t in heat, so we weren’t careful. I’m so sorry Oikawa san” 

“We’ll be having a serious conversation when he wakes up. You should head home for tonight, we’ll call you tomorrow when Tooru wakes up”

  
  


Oikawa Tooru wakes up the next morning feeling groggy as hell, then he remembers what happened and a nurse asking him if he’s pregnant right before he passed out. He looks around the room to find his parents, then he sees the blood and saline bags that’s connected to his arm. 

“Tooru. You’re awake!! How are you feeling? Let me cause the doctor” his mother said worried and relieved laced in her voice. 

“C-can I get some water please?” His voice is hoarse and his throat is extremely dry, his father nods and pours him a glass of water then help his son to sit up on the bed. The doctor came in and did a check up on him then tells his parents that he’ll be okay and as long as he stays on bed rest for the week everything should be okay. “Why do I have to be on bed rest? And what’s wrong with me why was I bleeding?” He asked as the adults’ attention turns to him.

“Oikawa kun, you’re pregnant and you almost had a miscarriage. You’ll be fine but you have to be on bed rest for a while until we’re sure the baby is out of the woods and healthy” the doctor pauses before continuing, “but we have other options if you’re considering it, you can call in a nurse to take about your options anytime. Excuse me” the doctor finishes and walks out the room. 

“I-I’m pregnant?!?! Wh-what? Mom, dad… I-” Oikawa brults out, confused and bewildered. 

“We know Tooru, we know that Hajime’s the father. We’re really disappointed in you, but there’s nothing we can do about it now, so you rest up ok?” His father patts him on the head and gave him a warm smile, his mother though, looked unhappy. “He’ll be here soon and you guys can talk about what you want to do about it okay” 

Iwaizumi Hajime arrived after a while, he looks worried and relieved, Oikawa gave him a wary smile as a greeting. His parents tell them to talk about what they want to do about the situation, and then they left the room to go get some breakfasts at the hospital’s cafeteria. 

“Did you know?” Asked the alpha after a while,

“No. But I should have, I almost killed our baby” the omega wiped a tear away from his face, “I’m so sorry” more tears rolled down his face and Oikawa gave up trying to wipe them away. 

“What do you want to do?” Iwaizumi move over to sit on the bed next to his best friend and took the setter’s hands in his. “You know, what ever you decide I’ll always be there with you, Tooru” 

“I thought I was going to die when I found out I almost kill it. I can’t- I won’t be able to live with myself if I let anything else happen to our baby, Hajime” he sob into his best friend strong embrace. 

“That’s okay, you didn’t mean to, you didn’t know that it’s here with us. I know if you knew you’d take good care of our baby” Iwaizumi gave a soft kiss on the omega burnett hair. 

“I couldn’t keep it safe when it’s in my body, I’m such a bad omega. I’m so sorry”

“Hey, hey now. That’s not true, you’re the best omega, baby” he starts rubbing comforting circle on the back of the setter. “So we’re keeping it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“We’re gonna have a baby” Iwaizumi said and gave his friend a soft kiss on the lips,

“We’re gonna have a baby” 

“You rest up and make sure our baby gets better okay? I’ll bring over homework and let the team know you’ll be okay” 

“Okay. Thank you Hajime”

“No, thank you, Tooru”


End file.
